


It's Time

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s09e12 Housekeeping, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events of 9x12, Tony and Ziva talk a little more.  Gibbs, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Time

Tony watched Ziva walk toward the window, sighing at the piss-poor timing. Why the man couldn't have waited ten more minutes to call her, he'd never know. He twisted the sunglasses in his hand, snorting when he caught his lover standing on the walkway above him, watching the whole thing.

 

He slid the glasses into his shirt pocket, signing covertly as he did. 'You're such a voyeur, J.'

 

The blue eyes crinkled slightly, and Tony could make out the half-smile. 'Problem?' He even added the question mark sign to the end, to emphasize the facial expression that denoted a yes or no question.

 

It was pretty simple to reply, 'Hell, no,' and give him a quick, salacious wink before returning his attention to his partner. It was something entirely different to say the other part of what he was thinking. 'I worry.' WORRY was a huge sign, in front of his face, and she'd catch that, so Tony spelled the word out.

 

Gibbs nodded, giving him a quick, 'me-too' sign. Good. At least they were in agreement on this. It made it damn difficult to do if they weren't.

 

The two men traded a heated look, speaking a whole conversation in silence. Then, they both turned their eyes back to the young woman in front of them who was slamming her phone shut with a snarled Hebrew curse.

 

“That … that … I do not know what to call him. 'Bastard' is too polite.” She stalked off, and Tony waited a few seconds before following her to a corner where the security cameras didn't sweep.

 

“Hey, hey, _ahkoti_.” Tony wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple. “We knew he was an asshole. It's why we set this up.” He kept his words soft and she snorted in reply, relaxing into his hug. 

 

“Yes, _fratello_ , I understood this much. But it is difficult when you are doing nice with the dirtbag.” 

 

Tony opened his mouth to correct her, and heard his lover come up behind them, wrapping his arms around them from the other side. “  
 _Making_ nice, Ziver, and what did you find out?”

 

“He is definitely involved. Jarvis is not, though he has been involved in similar things in the past. Latham proposed this to him, I believe, and the line was – how do you say? A step too far.” 

 

Tony peered around Ziva's head to give another speaking look to Jethro. “Is it time?” 

 

“Might be, Tone.” Jethro replied. “Ziver, damn good job.” Tony gazed at her as she flushed at her boss' praise. “Now, you head home. Told Abbs I wouldn't keep ya that late. Sounded like she had _plans._ ” Gibbs rolled his eyes. “Got some of my own.” He loosened his grip, and Tony did the same, allowing their little ninja to slip out from between them. 

 

Tony stepped into the spot, leaning down to whisper into Jet's ear. “Oh, yeah?” He grinned at the minuscule shiver his closeness engendered. “Plans, huh?” 

 

“Hell yeah, Tone.” Gibbs winked. He strode away, grabbing his gear and his coffee, and Tony did not hesitate to follow. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  _ahkoti_ : Hebrew word for sister.  
>  _fratello_ : Italian word for brother.


End file.
